FNaF WAR series book 1: a Battle Worth Fighting chapters 1-3
by LPSSpotace101
Summary: this is my FNaF WAR series book 1 featuring my fan made night guard, Summer. ENJOY :D


Five Nights at Freddy's War

Book 1: A Battle worth Fighting

By LPSSpotace101

War is coming,

Summer, a beautiful young woman in her 20's, is excited about her new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! She is a night security guard and works alongside Mike Schmidt, a man who has experience and has worked at the old pizzeria, after his last co-worker was fired, Jeremy Fitzgerald, he became partners with Summer. On her second night, Summer meets and fixes Mangle, her old friend Foxy's replacement. After Mike and Summer are reunited with their friends, the old animatronics, strange things begin to happen. A familiar foe is here and the two night guards and the old animatronics (including Mangle) must protect themselves not only against the three toys and an evil darkness returning, but also must be ready for a war rising.

In this Five Nights at Freddy's War series Book 1 a Battle worth Fighting.

By LPSSpotace101, inspired by Scott Cawthon's horror game series Five Nights at Freddy's.

Mangle/Toy Foxy

Chapter 1

All Summer could hear was the sound of her footsteps as she walked down the long hallway. She was on a mission, a mission to find someone named Toy Foxy or Foxy 2.0.

"Mike this is Summer, over," she spoke into her walkie talkie, "Come in Mike."

"This is Mike, Summer, over," a man replied from the other end of the line, he was in the office waiting for Summer to return. "Have you found Toy Foxy?"

"No," Summer responded glumly, "Not yet at least, do you have any idea where he could—"Suddenly there was a strange noise . . .

 _What was that?_ Summer thought than slowly walked towards the sound. She then found a secret, covered trap door. _They never said this was here . . ._ Summer slowly opened the trap door and peeked inside.

"Hello?" she called quietly into the hole, "Is anyone in there?"

` The small room on the bottom of the creaky, old ladder that lead down to it, had a small lightbulb which swayed slowly back and forth, attached to a piece of string hanging from the wall. Suddenly, there was movement. Summer looked down into the room, scanning every little detail. She nearly jumped in fear when she noticed something tangled and broken was lying on the ground. It moved a bit, and made a strange static noise.

It seemed to be made of parts and wires and had a costumed head, feet, and one hand. It was beautiful, white with rosy red cheeks. Its snout was pink as well as the inside of its ears and around its eyes. Then, Summer realized, it had _one_ eye. It wore red lipstick as well. _Well I can't believe it!_ Summer gasped in her mind, _it's as if it's Foxy . . . but a girl!_

She climbed down the ladder, knowing the animatronic fox was Toy Foxy. _What have those children done to this poor thing!?_ She knelt down next to it and took out some tools.

"Hi there," she said.

The animatronic looked at her.

"H-hi I-I-I . . . " it said, its voice was broken and Summer had to plug her ears from all the static.

"Right, hi, ok let's get started Toy Foxy." Summer smiled then spread out Toy Foxy's parts and lied her neatly on the ground. She grabbed a screw driver and began tightening the animatronics bolts. After she was finished tightening Toy Foxy's arm, she told the fox to move her arm around.

Toy Foxy stared in amazement as she had better control of her arm and looked at Summer with a smile. Summer lied the fox back on the ground and fixed the animatronic's voice box.

"Alright," Summer stepped back and still sat on her knees, "Talk."

"Hi I-I am T-Toy –"

"Hold on." Summer screwed in one last bolt, "Now try."

"Hi, I am Toy Foxy." Toy Foxy gasped, "I can talk!"

"Great!" Summer smiled, "Now let's get to tightening the rest of you."

Summer began bolting in screws and fixing and cutting wires that were no longer useful.

"Dang!" Summer grunted, "You're all mangled up!"

Toy Foxy looked at her, " _Mangled?_ What does _mangled_ mean?"

Summer returned the fox's gaze, _how does she not know what mangled means?_ She thought, _all animatronics know that._

"Well," Summer said looking back at the bolts and Toy Foxy's parts, "Mangled means kind of like . . . well . . . messed up, tangled, in a mess."

Toy Foxy continued looking at her, "Oh, I . . . I want that to be my . . . name."

Summer stared at her, "But—but . . . when I'm done, you won't be mangled!"

Toy Foxy shook her head, "I know, but I have heard of Foxy and I, well, I don't want to remember that I replaced him. I don't want to replace anyone . . . it makes me feel guilty. Please."

Summer stared at her for a long time, "Children and staff members will still call you Toy Foxy you know. But if that's what you want, then I will respect your wishes. Besides, Mangle is a cute name." Summer and Mangle smiled at each other and both could tell they were going to be great friends.

Chapter 2

Summer grunted as she tightened the last few bolts. Mangle watched carefully then looked at Summer as the night guard raised her head and wiped sweat from her forehead.

Mangle began crawling away from the night guard but Summer hardly noticed. "You know," she said, "There's not much more I can do for you. I don't have any fur or costumed parts, you will just have to work with this, Mangle."

Suddenly, Mangle returned with a cardboard box. "I kept these . . ." she explained, "My costumed parts, I thought maybe I would be saved someday and be fixed . . . and now I am." She smiled and handed the box to Summer, "These are the only parts I was able to sneak away from the children, some are ripped and such but they should work, whatever."

"This is perfect!" Summer smiled and looked through the box, "You are a very smart animatronic, and a lucky one too!"

The night guard began screwing in the few costumed parts. Hours flew by and Summer was sweating and had already told Mike where she was.

Finally Summer sat back and smiled, "OK, you should be good, though you do look a bit like a withered animatronic; I actually have never seen a withered animatronic but . . . whatever."

Mangle sat up and looked at her working arms, legs, and body and gasped then smiled up at Summer, "Now," she said her smile fading, "we must find a way out of here and that ladder does _not_ look safe!"

Summer looked back at the old ladder. Mangle was right; it looked _very_ dangerous!

"Uhhhh . . ." Summer thought long and hard and looked around the room. She shook her head and sighed, "Looks like the ladder is the only way out."

Summer helped Mangle up and they walked to the ladder.

"You go first," Summer ordered, "when one of us go up, the ladder will loosen, so I want you to go first so that if it _does_ break I will be the one to fall. Don't say 'no you go up first' because you have not grown your full strength, so if you fall, trust me you'll be and look worst then you did when I found you."

Though Mangle looked uncertain, she grasped on to the ladder and climbed her way up. The ladder creaked and both girls prayed it wouldn't break. Luckily it didn't and Mangle hauled herself onto the top floor and looked down to see Summer and called her up.

Summer grabbed the ladder and slowly made her way up. Just as she was past halfway the ladder made a loud crack and snapped. Summer screamed, Mangle reached out her arms and shouted but even so Summer hit the ground and another small crack filled the room. The night guard groaned and tried to sit up. She held her hand to her chest and held it there with her other hand.

"Summer!" Mangle called down, "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah . . . I think . . ." Summer replied, "I think I . . . broke my wrist."

Mangle gasped. How was she going to get Summer? _Oh, if only I refused and let_ her _go first!_ Mangle thought helplessly and looked around for help.

"Hold on Summer!" she called back down and suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder. Mangle gasped as a familiar voice asked:

"Do you need any help, lass?"

Chapter 3

"Foxy!"

The old animatronic smiled, looked back, and called, "Mikey! Their over here!"

The night guard bounded towards him and smiled, "Looks like Summer fixed you up Toy Foxy!"

"Actually," Mangle responded, "My new name is 'Mangle'."

"What!?" Foxy gasped, "You changed your name? Why?"

"I didn't like the fact that I replaced you, Foxy, you're my friend."

"Aw, lass, that's mighty thoughtful, thank you. Mangle is actually a cute name!"

Suddenly a voice interrupted.

"Um, I like this reunion and I'm _very_ happy to see Foxy again, but I would like to be _out_ of the basement while I talk to everyone!"

Summer groaned and continued, "Mike! Foxy! I think I might have broken my wrist!"

"We're coming!" Mike promised and looked at Foxy, "How are we going to get her?"

Foxy shrugged and looked down the hole. Then out of nowhere Mike called to Summer, "Summer, watch out!" the night guard jumped down the hole into the basement creating a loud _thud_ as he hit the floor.

"Mike!" Foxy shouted in surprise, "What in the seven seas are you doing!?"

"Getting Summer!" Mike replied and picked Summer up in his arms, he turned and said before Foxy could say anything, "OK, find a way for us to get out!"

Foxy half-closed his eyes, "Mike, I didn't know you were this stupid." He muttered to the night guard.

He shook his head and looked at Mangle, "Keep an eye out for any Toys for us, will you?"

Mangle nodded and watched as Foxy stretched and climbed down the non-broken part of the ladder. Then, he turned around so his back faced the ladder. He stuck his feet in one part of it and used his strength to pull himself down keeping his feet in the ladder he picked up Summer and brought her to the top then came back for Mike.

"Now don't even tell me why you went down there in the first place, Mike." Foxy groaned.

"Oh my . . ." another voice joined in and Summer looked around and gasped.

"Chica!" Mike smiled, "I haven't seen you guys since the first pizzeria closed!"

"I know!" Chica said excitedly, "It's been so long!"

"Well lass," Foxy lifted his eye patch, "I do believe I see Bonnie and Freddy there."

Mike smiled as he looked at all the old animatronics.

Chica gasped and covered her broken mouth with her handless arms, "Is this Toy Foxy? Oh Foxy! She's even more beautiful then she sounded when you told us about her!"

Mangle and Foxy blushed.


End file.
